


[Podfic] Answer to the Darkest Times (Relax Take It Easy)

by mallk10 (mallfacee)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anxiety Disorder, M/M, Panic Attacks, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-21
Updated: 2013-11-21
Packaged: 2018-01-02 07:23:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1054064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mallfacee/pseuds/mallk10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic for Answer to The Darkest Times by tehcrzy1</p><p>"Harry is prone to anxiety attacks and finds people touching his hair to be very relaxing."</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Answer to the Darkest Times (Relax Take It Easy)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [punkpixieprince](https://archiveofourown.org/users/punkpixieprince/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Answer To The Darkest Times (Relax, Take It Easy)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/768589) by [punkpixieprince](https://archiveofourown.org/users/punkpixieprince/pseuds/punkpixieprince). 



Podfic: Answer to the Darkest Times (Relax Take it Easy)

Title: Answer to the Darkest Times (Relax Take It Easy)  
Author: tehcrzy1  
Reader: mallk10  
Fandom: One Direction  
Pairings: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson  
Rating: G  
Genre: Fluff  
Length: 00:09:48  
  
Summary:  Harry is prone to anxiety attacks and finds people touching his hair to be very relaxing.  
  
  
[Download](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/cb25qxzpn9ycxh7/Answer%20to%20the%20darkest%20times%20complete.mp3) (mp3)


End file.
